Electronic forms include fields into which data can be entered. The forms can be designed to extract the data from the fields and store the extracted data in databases. For example, a software application can provide an electronic form that includes fields into which a user can enter personal information. In response to user input, the form, including the data, is transmitted to a database that includes one or more computer-readable tables configured to store the data entered by the user in the electronic form. Software applications can be encoded to extract the data entered by the user in the fields of the form and store the data in the tables in the database. In many situations, the software applications set up table and field mapping for each field on a form to collect data into one specific database or storage format. The database used to collect form responses can be proprietary to the form software application. Further, the table and field mapping can be defined in advance of collecting data to a database or storage format.